The First Time
by My Dark Paradise
Summary: It always starts with a kiss and ends with three words. (Eleven and Clara) The title says it all. Totally M so only for those who like a little more details.


**Summary: **It always starts with a kiss and ends with three words Eleven and Clara. The title says it all. Totally M so only for those who like more details.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who but I own this story so NO STEALING!**

* * *

**The First Time **

**By Olexandra**

The first time they kissed it was more like a brush and actually a pretty strange accident.

He was repairing the brakes beneath the console. River always told him that the noisy sound that TARDIS makes when she's landing is damaging for them but he just loved the sound too much to care.

He didn't really pay much of an attention to what was going around him. He didn't even realize he had parked the TARDIS on the Maitland's porch. Or perhaps it was TARDIS by herself? Honestly, he didn't know.

He also didn't notice when the door got unlocked and Clara stepped inside.

She was rather quiet planning to sneak up on him. After all the jokes, and teasing were an important aspect of their relationship.

Carefully as possible, she walked to the banisters and bend down realizing she hadn't really decided rather she should shout at him, whistle, or do something else. Just as she decided he raised his head up.

None of them realized they were that close until his lips brushed against the corner of hers sending a small electrical touch through both of them.

They were completely shocked.

Clara quickly stood up almost as quickly as the Doctor jumped nearly five meters away.

'I? W-why? How? How did you get inside?' he asked panicking like always when it came to the touchy-feely things.

She immediately searched her pockets and brought out a little key as and answer, 'You gave me a key, remember?'

He blinked.

'Right, of course. I gave you a key.' He slapped his forehead with a goofy smile, 'You wanted to scare me, didn't you, you little vixen?'

She also smiled and shook her head, 'I was this close.'

'Don't be silly. I'm not that old to be so easily fooled.'

They laughed.

* * *

The second time they kissed it was an accident as well but only on his side. She did it on purpose.

They didn't talk about it. Not that she had expected him to. Although she knew the Doctor for months she still couldn't come even close to what he was thinking most of the time if ever.

However, she definitely was. Her mind was absolutely taken by their little moment. _Why?_

She didn't understand how a simple touch of lips could create such a reaction. She was absolutely stunned when minutes after their… kiss she had goose bumps all over her body.

_Was she crazy?_

She wanted to laugh herself out for being such a featherbrain and she did.

Over and over again she was convincing herself that it must be in him. It had to do something with the fact that he's a Time Lord.

Nevertheless, she failed to give her head and unfortunately heart a reasonable and convincing answer.

Ever since that moment Clara was constantly haunted by the thought of the electrical touch that blow her mind into an astronomical height.

She wasn't really sure how had she survived these last few weeks when she had become so sensitive to Doctor's touches. Maybe it was just her but it seemed that he was touching her more often than before. It was frustrating how much a simple touch was consuming her from the inside.

She acted as if it was nothing. What else could she do when in reality she wanted to…. _kiss him again?_

Definitely yes!

And so she waited unsure to what exactly until once the Doctor came on Monday and not Wednesday. She had a bit of a fight with Angie and needed to cool out. Some pretty ugly things were said so when she opened the door and found him standing there she just turned her face away.

'Keep an eye on them for a while, please?' and ran.

She might have heard Artie in the distance telling something to the Doctor possibly about her and Angie's fight but she didn't care.

She came back about two hours later feeling a bit guilty and worry that she A made the Doctor babysitting and B made the Doctor babysitting.

Angie was already waiting for her sitting outside in front of the door.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

'I'm sorry,' said Angie.

Clara nodded and sat down next to her, 'It's okay.'

'You can give me a lecture if you want but your boyfriend already did a great job in that.'

She blinked, 'He did?'

'Yup…. He's not so bad,' she admitted.

'Is he now?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Okay.'

'You should go inside. For the last fifteen minutes he's kind of walking around the house with blindfolded.'

She chuckled, 'Why?'

'He thinks that he and Artie are playing hide and seek,' she rolled her eyes.

'But Artie went to the cinema with Will and his mother today.'

Angie shrugged her shoulders, 'I can't be too good on him can I? Plus he's so stupid.'

They hugged and Clara walked to the house.

She found him walking through the living room as Angie said blindfolded.

'Artie, I'm pretty sure you have to make a sound or clap so I know where you are.'

She smiled a bit and clapped watching as he turned to her direction with a satisfied smile. She _loved_ that smile.

'There we go,' he walked to her stopping just a step in front of her.

_He was soo tall._

She blinked watching as he put his hand on her shoulder.

As he touched her bare skin his smile failed a bit probably as he realized that it wasn't Artie.

Ever since that stupid accident she was almost delusional about the whole idea so might as well do something about it, right? _He definitely wouldn't so screw it._

She gently put her hand on his shoulder and stood up on her toes while her other hand touched the side of his neck.

He opened his mouth perhaps to protest but no sound came out as her lips touched his in a very soft and tender seconds lasting contact.

His breath hitched in his throat.

She quickly removed the scarf from his face and smiled at his shocked expression.

'Thank you for talking to Angie, Doctor.'

He gasped while opening and closing his mouth but didn't say anything.

She left him like that and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

After a few minutes he joined her and helped her with it.

They didn't talk about it.

* * *

The third time it was unexpected in the situation that it happened but then again possibly it was the most perfect time for it.

It was after a little rougher adventure than they were used to. For the past weeks his twenty-seven brains were all nonstop thinking about the kiss.

Clara _kissed_ him. He might have been dull sometimes but he wasn't a complete moron.

Of those soft _soft_ human lips.

She poisoned his mind.

Until that kiss, it was hard for him to keep himself on the check-rein. Most… well every one of his companions were very attractive and brilliant humans. He was an alien not a saint. He did notice them sometimes even got a little bit intimate with them.

But Clara…._oh Clara._

He didn't just notice her. He was very inappositely _noticing_ her. Her sharp but at the same time wise tongue. Her lovely lips that could easily turn from a satisfying grin to a calming smile to lift up his mood. And of course he noticed the rest of her body. How could he not in those tight skirts and those firm dresses?

He was definitely thinking about her in a way… well that he supposed ordinary men think about women. Then again he was the Doctor and not some ordinary man.

He had to smile. He just couldn't help it.

The thoughts of repeating what Clara did flew in his 27 brains for about a month. Considering all the possibilities he figured that kissing Clara now and then wouldn't be a problem.

Just a few kisses here and there wouldn't hurt, would they?

Once he solved that all that was left was when. The Doctor had thought getting an answer to this problem was tough he didn't even think about the difficulty of actually solving it.

The answer brought itself one night.

It was an unusually scary adventure. The kind of he always in the end regret taking anyone with him. Clara was in great danger and although he managed to save her. _He would always save her. _She was pretty shaken by it.

It was late…well not everywhere in the universe but to them it was really late.

He went into his room.

Clara had gone to hers several hours ago to rest a bit.

He wasn't sure if he will be able to sleep. Except for the times after the regenerations he didn't sleep much.

He was just about to put his coat down on the chair when he heard the TARDIS.

'What's wrong?'

The TARDIS turned on the monitoring.

'What are you doi-'

'….pleaaase…,' came from the monitoring.

He blinked. It sounded like Clara which made him although he didn't know why blush.

'No….no…..NO!' she screamed and he ran.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't leaving anything to changes.

As he reached her room he slowed down unsure about his action. Maybe he was just overreacting. She might be doing something _private_.

'Help!'

He broke in.

Clara was lying on her bed violently wagging and sobbing.

The Doctor reached her and took her shoulders stopping her movement.

'Clara,' he shook her, 'Clara, wake up!'

'…no…'

'CLARA!'

She jerked and woke up her eyes full of fear, her face wet from tears.

'Clar-'

'NO!' she screamed and jumped away. 'No! NO! I'm dead…. We're DEAD!'

'Clara,' his eyes widened with his own fear.

'Dead…dead…we're dead,' she repeated loudly kneeling on the bed.

He shook his head and moved toward her, 'Clara… it was a nightmare… we're not dead.'

'Dead, deadly dead, dead, dea-'

Carefully, he put his hands on her face, 'We aren't dead. Clara,' he took his hands from her face and pressed them against his chest.

'Listen Clara, do you feel them, hear them?' he asked catching his eyes with hers and keeping them locked.

She swallowed, 'You have two hearts.'

'Yes,' said the bluish-green eyes.

'That means that I'm alive,' mumbled the brown ones.

'Yes.'

His right hand left her on his chest and moved to hers very gently touching her chest really close to her breast where her heart was jumping like a little junky.

'Working just fine,' he pointed and she closed her eyes.

Clara sighed her breathing coming back to normal.

The Doctor leaned his head against her, 'Oh Clara, you're saved. We both are.'

Sighing again she moved a bit closer to him. Their breaths mixing and warming each other's faces.

He watched her and although the room had been in complete dark through the whole time he felt that she opened her mouth.

Not thinking about it or ever considering a possibility of a problem that his action might bring he leaned closer to her also opening his mouth.

His lips gently and carefully touched her nose caressing it with their softness.

She let out a slow moan feeling his touch that once again caused her body to shiver just as it had been doing during the last few months.

After that his lips moved right beneath her nostrils kissing the spot with his mouth half open.

Unaware about what was she doing her head went backwards as her skin absorbed another gentle touch.

Her hands moved away from his chest and very slowly moved to his neck.

He hugged her around the waist with one hand and laid his other one on the back of her head.

His lips then as slowly as it was possible move a little lower and brush hers. Clara's mind powered off.

She was absolutely and undeniably devoured by his touch, his lips, by him.

His lips were tenderly caressing hers opening and then again closing them without even using his tongue.

He wasn't thinking about any of his actions the only thing that was somewhere in the back of his mind chanting how submitting she was to him.

Their tongues moved at the same time to touch as if they shared a unique connection. They met outside of their mouths and as one they inclined their heads to the opposite directions and their lips locked their tongues inside to have a private dance.

It wasn't like anything Clara had ever experience.

When her mother died she made a few bad decisions one of them to sleep with a classmate she didn't even love when she was just sixteen. She remembered their childish attempts of kissing which were clumsy and not sexual at all. That time it made her want not to want sex but she did.

This was also asexual but at the same time the most sensual experience of her life.

Surprisingly, she didn't need to be consumed by passion. As his lips touched her skin for the first time she had completely forgot about the terrible nightmare. This very fairly touching and gentle kissing was more than enough. _Was he doing this? Or was he just so good that it filled her up so much? _She didn't know nor care she just got lost in the touch and moment.

She wanted it more than anything.

They kissed like that for…a while pleasing themselves until again both together didn't break the contact of their lips.

The Doctor brushed her hair smiling a bit.

'Better?'

She nodded.

'You should go to sleep.'

She shook her head.

'The nightmare.'

'I'm staying with you, Clara. I won't let them scare you again, I promise,' he gently laid one more kiss on her forehead.

She nodded.

'Okay,' she agreed taking his hand.

He squeezed it and rubbed her knuckles while his other hand touched her neck, 'You're covered in sweat. You should go take a shower.'

'Once I wake up, okay? I just want to sleep for a bit.'

'Okay,' he said and slowly laid down pulling her with him.

She rest her head on his chest and by the strange beating of his two hearts put herself to sleep.

When he heard her human snorting he smiled and after a few hours went to sleep as well.

* * *

After that kissing became an essential part of their relationship.

They did things like usually. Went on adventures, save planets, explore just like always expect that now they found themselves a moment here and there to _explore_ their mouths and caress each other.

Well… more than just a moment. Once they were playing like that lost in their _moment_ until they didn't pull away and Clara checked her watch realizing that a whole hour had passed.

'Is it always like this with you Time Lords?' she asked repairing her outfit.

He smiled looking at her. Lips all swollen from the kissing, hair a mess and her dress creasy. He enjoyed that he was the cause of it. _His lovely little companion, all his._

'Doctor!' she uttered causing him to get out of his daydreaming about her.

'Oh sorry, and no I don't recall ever feeling something like that before. Or ever keeping up just with kissing.'

She smirked, 'So you're not attracted to me?'

He also smirked, 'I think we both know the answer to that.'

* * *

The first time they had fulfilled their relationship it was a month after they started actually having a relationship.

Things that needed were said and the only things left were acts.

It was after another one of their adventures. When they were both pleased after a job well.

She was laughing. _Oh how he adore that laugh of hers._

He put his hand on her cheek and inclined down.

Their lips touched which was wonderful as always and they started kissing hands on their backs pushing them closer.

It was as usual, calm and caressing until Clara's hand didn't wander from his back to his waist very slowly and moving into his pants.

'Clara,' he moaned.

'What?'

Their eyes locked on each other and the both of them smiled.

He shook his head and took Clara by the waists pushing her stomach against his in order to take her feet of the ground.

She laughed thereupon he started kissing her again and a bit clumsy carried her into the TARDIS.

He reached her room which suddenly managed to be the first one in the hall and placed her back to her feet.

She brushed her hair and moved her hands to her sweater to unbutton it, dilatorily.

He watched her fixed on her hands as she unbuttoned the last one and let it slip down her shoulders uncovering them and leaving her in a purple dress.

Quietly he reached his bowtie but didn't touch it and instead he moved to his jacket and pulled it down as well.

She took it from him and put it on a chair so it wouldn't get greasy.

Just then he moved to his bowtie again but she stopped his hand, 'Let me.'

And he did.

She quickly pulled the fabric and also placed it on the chair.

Seeing how tense he suddenly looked she smiled and stroked his cheek.

He took her hand and placed a butterfly kiss on it.

She let out the softest of the moans.

Then without a word they put down the rest of their clothes.

Clara shivered from cold or fear. She wasn't really sure. It was a while since she was naked in front of somebody. She was a bit nervous and yet thrilled by it. She wanted him. When they kissed it was perfectly and she never wanted more. But when she was later thinking about it alone without him around she really desired it. Now that it was actually going to happen she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her and be a part of him.

He moved to her and hugged her. His cord pressed against her stomach already pointing out the fact that it was just like him above the average.

She put her hands on his chest as he was pushing her against him and started kissing him there, tenderly.

She moved from his chest to his key bone, neck until she was at his lips once again.

While kissing and caressing each other's naked body they got to the bed where Clara slightly pushed him down.

While he lay on his back she sat astraddle on top of him feeling how his cord immediately reacted. A small pinch of pride called that she was making him do this.

She didn't dare to laugh or even smile even if she could. She was stunned by the expression in his face that told her that he hadn't done it in a long time and that he really wanted her to be the one.

'Doctor,' she mumbled and inclined down to kiss his chest again.

He closed his eyes moaning a bit feeling that the sensation of need was growing inside him as her wet kisses started moving lower until she reached him. With a gasp he open his eyes.

'Clara.'

She smiled just a bit and started kissing him and very soon licking him.

His breath hitched in his throat. _Oh that seducing little devil!_ She definitely knew a thing or two.

Putting him in her mouth might not have been the best idea since although it was amazing and breathtaking he very soon found out that if she would go on a bit longer he wouldn't hold himself.

When she teasingly bit him he grabbed her and shifted her underneath him immediately kissing her while his hands started playing with her breasts.

At first he was trying them, feeling their form, softness, caressing them. Then he stared being a bit rougher by squeezing them and pulling her swollen nipples.

Her body heat and the beating of her heart told him that she was enjoying this which caused him to move his head lower.

Soon she was the one moaning as his mouth went to work on her nipple while the other one was getting prepared by his hand.

As he started to bit her she was already screaming and completely lost in his actions. Her head was helplessly turning around on the pillow unable even to open her eyes.

'Enjoying it?' asked the Doctor as it was his turn to move lower and play a bit with her womanhood never actually stopping the caressing where ever he could.

His hands firmly pulled her legs apart allowing him to see her for the first time.

'…please…'

He brushed his nose against her little entry while he was caressing her underbelly, 'Please what?'

'Just…,' Clara bit her lip as he pulled out his tongue and licked her.

Then he did everything she already had experienced before but so much more intensive that she was in heaven but at the same time burning.

His tongue was the one that started the whole orchestra making her eyes roll backwards until it was replaced by his fingers which in a minute made her wild. It was definitely out of this or any other world.

She didn't even let him finish she simply pushed his fingers away sitting up impatiently and astonished by what he did.

'Doctor…,' she let out breathless.

He smirked and once kissed her lowering her back down so he could place himself between her legs.

She let out a soft cry but it died in their kiss.

The Doctor looked her into the eyes seeking some sort of regret or disagreement but the only thing he saw in her face was love that was all his.

He swallowed a bit taken by moment but she just shook her head, 'Don't overthink it.'

He nodded and kissed her again while painfully slowly thrusting but not even half coming in.

'…deeper…'

And he obeyed.

Before she knew it they stopped kissing but it didn't matter because the both of them were consumed by their bodies rocking against each other.

When climax hit them the moment was perfect. They were completely lost in each other and nothing in the whole bloody universe mattered.

The Doctor believe that he never saw such a beauty than when he opened his eyes right at the moment it hit them and witness the expression on Clara's face.

That was his moment of pure love which meant more to him than anything else.

As a small tear had escaped her eye when she whispered those three words to seal the moment.

He on the other hand smiled, 'I love you too and tonight I will continue showing it to you through the whole night.'

Clara giggled, 'There always is night somewhere else.'

'Then it's a good thing we got time machine.'

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
